Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by JoeyPocke
Summary: Kurt is in a car accident that could change his life forever.  Hudmel family and Klaine! Rated for language.  Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Here are some things that you'll need to know in advance about this fanfic**

**1) Kurt and Blaine are a couple**

**2) Kurt is still at Dalton, but best friends with all of New Directions**

**Okay, please read and review! :D**

**Enjoy!**

Carole was just about to walk out to the parking lot of her office, when she heard her phone ring. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Carole Hudson?"

"Yes, and this is?"

"This is Dr. Brad Wells, from Lima Memorial Hospital. I'm sorry, but your son, Kurt Hummel, was in an automobile accident."

"I'll be right over."

* * *

><p>Carole got to the hospital, and was anxiously pacing in the waiting room, a million questions running through her head. <em>How bad was the accident? How did it happen? Is he okay? Does Burt know that he's here? <em>But all of these thoughts were interrupted when a male doctor, in his early-thirties, appeared in the doorway. "Kurt Hummel?"

"Where is he?" Carole asked apprehensively.

He motioned for her to follow him, and she stayed close behind, afraid of what she was about to see.

* * *

><p>Kurt had been driving home from Dalton and it was raining horribly, a storm was obviously starting. He said goodbye to all of his new friends, the Warblers, and his new boyfriend, Blaine. He was finally happy with his life, a handful of new friends, a loving boyfriend, and a complete, caring family.<p>

He was listening to _The Edge of Glory _by Lady Gaga, driving at least ten miles over the speed limit, trying to make the two hour drive in the rain, a one hour drive, when his phone rang. He knew that his dad had a strict _No Phones While Driving _rule, but there was barely anyone on the road, and he was _always _a safe driver.

"Hello?"

"Hey, bro!"

He could practically hear Finn's goofy smile on the other end. "What, Finn? And how many times have I told you not to call me bro?"

"Sorry, bro, I mean, Kurt."

"Well, what do you want?"

He couldn't even see the grey car swerving in the lane next to him.

"Oh, right! Everyone from New Directions misses you, and we were just wondering if you could stop in on your way home from school to see everyone?"

The car was beginning to spin towards his Navigator, and before he knew it, he was being launched out of his seat.

* * *

><p>Finn and the rest of New Directions were talking about Kurt, and Blaine, and how much Kurt seemed to like it at Dalton, when Finn got the idea to call Kurt.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey, bro!"

"What, Finn? And how many times have I told you not to call me bro?"

"Sorry, bro, I mean, Kurt."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Oh, right! Everyone from New Directions misses you, and we were just wondering if you could stop in on your way home from school to see everyone?"

He heard a loud crash, and a blood curdling scream from the other line. Everyone looked around, stunned. "Kurt? Kurt, what happened? Kurt!"

* * *

><p>Carole was being led to Kurt's room, but before she walked in, Dr. Wells explained what was wrong. "Kurt was launched over ten feet from his car. I don't know much about the accident, the police would like to talk to you about it later, but when he was launched, he hit his head off of the road, and he has a skull fracture, a broken nose, wrist, shoulder, and leg, and some broken and cracked ribs. When one of the ribs broke, it punctured his left lung, and right now he is on life support."<p>

She looked like she was going to breakdown right there, but she knew that she had to stay strong.

* * *

><p>Finn called Kurt again, but it had that recording where the girl said, "We're sorry, but the number you have dialed cannot be completed." Finn swore under his breath and called Burt. If something bad really did happen to Kurt, his dad would be the first one to know about it.<p>

"You've reached Burt's voicemail. Please leave a message after the beep."

He swore again, and called his mom.

"Finn," she said crying, "Finn, you have to come to the hospital."

"Lima Memorial?"

"Yes. Hurry."

He hung up the phone, and ran to the parking lot without a word to the rest of New Directions.

* * *

><p>By the time that Finn had gotten there, Carole was back in the waiting room. He took one look at her hurt expression, and immediately ran to hug her. She explained everything that she knew, and then Finn told her about the phone call to Kurt.<p>

He couldn't help but feel guilty, that this whole thing was his fault. _If I hadn't had called him, he wouldn't have crashed. _But Carole quickly told him that it didn't matter if he was on the phone or not, that the roads were already bad enough, and that a drunk driver (who had been killed on impact) had crashed into him, and there was nothing anyone could do but wait.

But again, Finn was thinking about all of this. _If he hadn't had to change schools, than he wouldn't have even been in the car then. He would've been singing with us at Glee. And, he wouldn't have had to transfer if he hadn't been bullied. And he wouldn't have been bullied if I'd been a better brother and protected him. _

But soon enough, all of these thoughts were whisked away when he had another, _What about Burt? _Surely, Carole had been too worried to think to call him. "Mom? What about Burt?"

She said something under her breath, and then whipped out her phone. It went to his answering machine, yet again, so she called the shop. "Hummel Tire and Lube, Carl speaking."

"Where's Burt?"

"I'm sorry but who's calling?"

"It's Carole, now where's Burt!"

There was a pause, and then he put Burt on the phone. "Hello?"

"Burt, you need to come to the hospital."

"Lima Memorial?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Burt arrived, and quickly Carole and Finn told him everything that they knew about the accident. "Where is he now?" Burt asked.<p>

"He was in a hospital room, but he wasn't awake, and the doctors were about to take some more tests by the time I got there." Burt gave a solemn nod, and slumped into a chair.

* * *

><p>About a half an hour later Finn wanted to take his mind off of things, so he pulled out his phone, prepared to play a game, but there was a flashing signal on the screen <strong>25 Missed Calls.<strong> _Shit. _I completely forgot about the glee club... and Blaine. Each member of New Directions had called him at least once, along with Mr. Shue and Blaine. He decided he would call Blaine first, he was Kurt's boyfriend after all.

"Finn! I'm so glad you called! Kurt wouldn't answer his phone, and I was beginning to get worried. Where is he?"

"He's at Lima Memorial, Blaine. He was in a car accident."

There was silence on the other end, then a quick, "I'll be there in an hour."

* * *

><p>Finn decided that he couldn't handle hearing the grief in the person on the other end's voice, so he told the rest of New Directions via text, then turned off his phone, and shoved it back into his pocket, purposely not telling them what hospital he was at.<p>

* * *

><p>Dr. Wells came into the waiting room a few hours later, leading them down the hall to a hospital room. He opened the door to reveal a sleeping teen.<p>

You never would've even known it was Kurt. He looked so _different. _He was hooked up to at least five machines, and had a tube going down his throat, along with having his leg, arm, nose, and head bandaged up. Oh, and the bruises. His once milky, perfect skin was now a mixture of black and blue and an ugly green montage of bruises.

Dr. Wells explained that Kurt was in two immediate surgeries for the skull fracture, and his lung, and he also explained that Kurt wouldn't wake up for a while due to all of the amnesia, but that they were welcome to stay the night.

* * *

><p>Burt and Carole decided that if Finn wasn't ready too, he didn't have to go to school. "Yeah," he responded when they told him this, "I don't really think that I could handle going back to glee and stuff.<p>

Although Finn could miss school, Burt had to go to the shop, and Carole had to return to the office, but Finn decided he would stay with Kurt.

About halfway through the day, Dr. Wells came in to check on Kurt, and Finn stood behind him, wanting to see everything that was wrong with Kurt.

First, he checked all of the machines, and then, he removed the blankets, and checked Kurt's torso. Finn could see a scar of stitches over 9 inches, _From the lung surgery, _he thought to himself. Then another thought crossed his mind, _If he got a scar like this from surgery, what kind of scar does he have on his head?_ As if Dr. Wells heard him, the next thing he did was remove the bandages from Kurt's head.

On the right side of his head, stretching from above his ear, a line of stitched were going up, about 10 inches. Once Dr. Wells replaced all of the bandages, he called in another doctor, not saying anything to Finn, as if Finn weren't there.

They talked quietly, and Finn couldn't hear what they were saying, but if the look on their faces were any sign, he didn't want to know.

They reviewed over him again, and then approached Finn. "Son, do you know where your parents are at?"

Finn, feeling slightly annoyed at the way they were speaking to him as if he were five, answered with a hint of bitterness in his voice, "They're both at work, why?"

Obviously not wanting to tell him why he was so concerned, he asked, "Do you think that you could give me one of their numbers?"

He instinctively told Dr. Wells his mother's number, and tried to listen as Dr. Wells dialed the digits. "Hello, Mrs. Hudson?"

"Yes, and this is?"

"Hello, this is Dr. Wells. Kurt Hummel is having some...difficulties."

"With what?" she asked, obviously extremely worried.

"He should've woken up from the surgeries almost six hours ago, and he didn't respond well to the surgery."

"What does that mean? Is he dead?"

"No, Kurt is in a coma. It's very mild, and from what I've seen before, he should be out of it in a matter of weeks, or possibly days."

"Thank you for the call, Dr. Wells."

"No problem. Have a good day, Mrs. Hudson."

Finn heard everything that the doctor and his mom were saying, but Dr. Wells still explained it all to him, and called Burt to tell him the sad news.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE:<p>

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it.

Please review! :D Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine felt terrible about not being there for Kurt, but by the time Finn called, his parents had told him that the roads were still bad, and it was too late, and that he would be able to see Kurt tomorrow.

Blaine, not satisfied with this answer, decided that he would go to see Kurt first thing in the morning. _It won't matter if I miss English and Science. I have A's in both of those classes, and missing them to see my sick boyfriend would be fine. _He thought to himself.

Once Blaine arrived at the hospital, he was making his way down the hall to see Kurt, when Finn spotted him.

"Finn! Where's Kurt?"

Finn motioned for Blaine to follow him, and lead him down the hall to Kurt's room.

It only took Blaine a matter of seconds before he broke down in tears. Finn, being well, awkward Finn, tried to comfort him by rubbing circles in his back, and telling him things like, "He's going to be fine," or "Don't cry, when Kurt wakes up, he'll need you to be strong." It took moments for Blaine to finally calm down, and when he did, Finn explained everything that was wrong with Kurt.

* * *

><p>It was three days after the accident when Kurt came out of his coma.<p>

Blaine, Finn, and Mercedes were all sitting in the room with him, playing go fish when they heard a mumble. They looked around for a few seconds, until they realized that it was Kurt who was making the noises.

They started saying things to him like, "Come on, Kurt wake up," until he finally opened his eyes. He immediately started coughing, and then started wincing, because all of the coughing hurt his lung. Finn ran to find a doctor, and Dr. Wells demanded that they all leave, while he did some tests.

* * *

><p>It had been four days since Kurt had woken up from his coma, and he was still recovering from the two surgeries, so that meant that he had to take a lot of painkillers, which made him extremely tired, and dizzy. He usually only stayed up for an hour at the most, and he couldn't eat or drink anything because of his lung and ribs.<p>

A lot of visitors came by, all of New Directions, the Warblers, his family, and sometimes even people from school who he hardly talked to. It was ten in the morning on a Saturday, which meant that Mercedes, Blaine, and Finn were all sitting, near Kurt's bed, and Blaine was even lying with him, but Kurt still couldn't get up and walk around.

Dr. Wells walked in cheerfully and said, "Hello Kurt and friends!" Dr. Wells was in his early thirties, and was always nice, and cheerful.

"Hi, Dr. Wells," everyone said.

"So, Kurt, we have some good news for you. You are allowed to take a shower!" He said, jokingly cheerfully.

"Thank God! I haven't showered in over a week!" Kurt said, relieved.

"Okay, so I'm going to go get Ally, she's a nurse, and she's going to help you change, and get out of bed."

Kurt nodded his head, and eagerly waited for Ally.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, a young nurse came in. She was short, with strawberry blonde hair, and freckles. She looked like she was no older than twenty-seven, and she, like Dr. Wells, was very cheerful. "Hello, Kurt! My name is Ally, and I'm going to be your nurse from now on."<p>

* * *

><p>She led him into the bathroom, and helped him get undressed, and then waited for him to get out of the shower. As he was getting out, his vision started blurring, and he felt his feet slip from under him.<p>

Mercedes, Finn, and Blaine all startled by the loud crash of him falling, ran immediately into the bathroom to help him. He already had his underwear on, and was on the floor, unconcious. "Kurt? Kurt! Kurt, c'mon wake up, baby," Blaine said, shaking him gently.

"Finn, go get Ally or Dr. Wells."

A few moments later, Dr. Wells appeared in the doorway. "Must've been too much for him, right after his surgeries."

Soon, Kurt was back in bed, hooked up to more machines.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE:<p>

Hey, thanks for the reviews! Please keep reviewing, and I don't own Glee.

REVIEW! Please?

Btw:

10th Weasley: Hahaha I completely forgot about Blaine in that chapter! Then I saw and I rewrote it and I was like, well I actually kind of like it like this better, soo... he just shows up a little later... hahah sorry Blaine! ;D


End file.
